1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a sewing machine having a memory capable of storing sewing data.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
This type of a prior art sewing machine is equipped with multiple storage media as a means for storing data required for performing a sewing operation based on a predetermined sewing pattern. For instance, the sewing machine which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,O5l,794 is provided with a programable read only memory (P.ROM) defined as the above-described storage means. The P.ROM is, however, attended with such a problem that this memory is not invested with high durability against an impact or static electricity and it therefore needs a particular protective package, this leading to an increase in cost of production.
The sewing machines which were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,l6O,422 and 4,258,636 are respectively include, as a storage means, non-volatile replaceable memory media such as a cassette tape, a floppy disc or the like. There arise, however, such problems inherent in these sewing machines that appropriate devices such as a cassette recorder, a floppy disc drive unit or the like are required for erasing the sewing data and writing them, this conducing to not only a rise in the production cost but also redundancy of time to process the above-mentioned data because of inconvenience of treatment thereof.